Leiser Schrei
by Levitt
Summary: Kurt und Blaine sind glücklich, allerdings ist nicht alles so wie es scheint...
1. Chapter 1

Aufgeregt stand der 17 Jährige Blaine Anderson in der Küche und versuchte  
alles so schmackhaft wie möglich zu machen, während er sein Handy zwischen Ohr und Schulter geklemmt hatte.

„Meinst du wirklich das zieht bei ihm?" fragte sein Freund Kurt am anderen Ende und Blaine gab noch etwas Pfeffer in die Pfanne. „Er muss uns lassen! Ich meine das wäre unser erster gemeinsamer Sommer zusammen und es ist nur noch ein Jahr bevor wir aufs College gehen!" „Ich weiß,  
aber dein Dad wirkt immer etwas streng auf mich!".

Blaine biss sich auf die Lippe und kniffe die Augen einen Moment zusammen.

Streng. War das wirklich das richtige Wort? Nein, Blaine fand ein Monster beschrieb  
seinen Vater eher aber er ließ Kurt davon nichts merken.

„Ich hab in den Abschlussprüfungen für dieses Jahr nur Einsen gehabt, da wird er schon ein Nachsehen haben Baby!" sagte er und sah auf die Uhr. „Kurt ich muss auflegen, der Tisch ist noch nicht gedeckt und... ach ich meld mich nachher noch mal okay?" „Okay, ich warte auf deinen Anruf mein Engel" sagte Kurt sanft und Blaine lächelte. „Dann bis später mein Schatz!".

Hektisch riss er das Geschirr aus den Schränken, denn er wusste sein Dad hasste nicht mehr als warten und heute durfte er sich nicht den geringsten Fehler erlauben! Er brauchte die vier Wochen  
mit Kurt alleine um endlich mal länger aus diesem Haus zu kommen, weiter von seinem Vater weg  
zu sein und um endlich mal das zutun was ein normaler 17 Jähriger in den Ferien macht! Spaß  
haben, verliebt sein und vielleicht auch ein bisschen mist bauen, aber in ein paar Jahren wollte  
er zurück blicken und sagen ja! Das war der Sommer meines Lebens.

Seit Jahren hatte er keinen Spaß mehr, seit über 5 um genau zu sein. Seine Eltern schieden sich  
als er 12 war und sein jüngerer Bruder Shane lebte bei der Mutter in Kalifornien. Blaine wollte damals unbedingt zu seinem Vater, aber er ahnte nicht dass der Mann der ihn in die Welt gesetzt hatte  
auch der Mann sein würde der sein Leben und seine Seele zerstören würde.

Jeden Tag diese Schläge.  
Aber er machte es geschickt so dass niemand von außen sah welche Schmerzen  
Blaine erleiden musste weil sein Dad mal wieder schlechte Laune hatte.

Blaine hatte sich damit abgefunden, aber als er 15 war und sein Vater mitbekam  
das er homosexuell war wurde alles nur noch viel schlimmer...

Er unterdrückte die Tränen als er daran dachte und holte tief Luft als er den Schlüssel hörte.

„Bin wieder da!" rief sein Vater und Blaine war gerade rechtzeitig fertig geworden um einer Tracht Prügel für heute zu entkommen. „Ich bin im Esszimmer!" rief er zurück und sein Vater musterte den Esstisch. „Mein Lieblingsessen Blaine? Was hast du vor?" „Ich ehm muss mit dir reden...":

Mr. Anderson sah seinen Sohn fragend an und der schob den Stuhl zur Seite.

„Setz dich Dad" bat Blaine ihn und fing an das Essen aufzutischen. „Also, es sind doch bald Ferien und ich hab mir mit Kurt überlegt an die Ostküste zu fahren und einfach mal abschalten!" „So, mit diesem Jungen ja?" „Ja, er ist mein Freund Dad!" „Ich weiß" sagte der Vater und Blaine sah ihn flehend an. „Bitte es wären doch nur 4 Wochen!" „Na ja, warum eigentlich nicht!".

Blaine konnte sein Glück nicht fassen, aber irgendwas stimme da nicht...

„Einfach so? Ich meine du wärst die 4 Wochen doch alleine!" „Falsch" sagte sein Vater und schob sich etwas Essen in den Mund. „Schmeckt übrigens wunderbar! Aber falsch, Shane kommt her!" „Die Ferie über?" fragte Blaine neugierig und sein Vater schüttelte den Kopf. „Deine Mutter kommt nicht mehr mit ihm klar, sie meint er wäre wohl besser hier aufgehoben!".

Plötzlich ließ Blaine die Gabel fallen und starrte seinen Vater ängstlich an.

„Aber er hier? Und Schule und alles?" „Ich werde ihn an der McKinley anmelden" „Wieso nicht bei Dalton?" fragte Blaine leise und sein Vater sah ihn genervt an. „Weil ich mir einen Schulbesuch schon fast nicht leisten kann und er ja im Gegensatz zu dir normal zu sein scheint!".

Er ließ den Kopf hängen und warme Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen runter.

„Vielleicht solltest du weniger ins Bordell gehen und nicht jedes neue Luxusauto kaufen was es gibt..." flüsterte er leise und hoffte sein Dad hätte es nicht gehört, aber er hatte es gehört.

Mit einem rumsen schob er den Tisch zur Seite und packte Blaine am Arm.

„Wie war das eben!?" schrie er dann und Blaine nahm eine schützende Stellung ein. „Es tut mir  
leid das ist mir so rausgerutscht!" „Rausgerutscht!? Was ich mit meinem Geld mache ist immer  
noch meine Sache!" schrie er und stieß Blaine zu Boden. „Sei froh das du ein Dach über dem  
Kopf hast und genug zu essen du undankbares Stück!" schrie er und trat Blaine in den Bauch.  
„Es tut mir leid" winselte er und sein Vater trat noch mal zu. „Mach den Mist hier sauber  
ich hab kein Hunger mehr!".

Tränen brannten in Blaines Augen und er raffte sich wieder auf.

Nachdem er alles aufgeräumt hatte ging er in sein Zimmer und weinte stumm auf seinem  
Bett. Er wusste das es nicht lange dauern würde bevor sein Dad sich entschuldigte...

Und er hatte recht! Nicht mal eine Stunde später klopfte es und sein Dad trat ein.

„Blaine, Entschuldigung wegen eben" „Schon gut" schluchzte Blaine und sein Vater setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett. „Du weißt das mich so was wütend macht!" „Ja Dad, schon okay" flüsterte er und sah zur Seite. „Ich muss noch für die letzte Prüfung morgen üben, würdest du bitte gehen?".

Sein Vater streichelte ihm über die Wange und sah ihn lächelnd an.

„Du erinnerst mich so sehr ran deine Mutter! Diese Augen und die dunklen Haare..." „Dad bitte!" flehte er und verkrampfte sich als sein Dad seinen Kopf an seine Halsbeuge lehnte.

Er wollte schreien, sich wehren doch es kam kein Ton und es folgte keine Bewegung. Mit jeder Berührung, jedem Kuss und jedem Stoß starb ein Stück mehr von ihm und ließ ihn glauben er sei es nicht wert einfach mal glücklich zu sein.

Als sein Dad fertig war wickelte Blaine sich in seine Decke ein und sah ihn an.

„Du witst ihm nicht auf wehtun oder?" fragte er und sein Vater lächelte. „Wem tu ich denn weh Blaine? Dir macht es doch auch spaß". Blaine presste die Lippen aufeinander und versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken. „Es wird doch toll meine beiden Jungs hier zu haben!".

Mit den Worten verließ er das Zimmer und Blaine nahm das Bild auf seinem Nachttisch in die Hand.

Es war an Weihnachten entstand als er mit seinem Dad und Großeltern in Kalifornien zu besuch bei seiner Mom waren. Shane und er saßen auf dem Sofa und lächelten in die Kamera. Sein Bruder war etwas größer als er und schlank. Seine längeren braunen Haare hingen ihm immer etwas ins Gesicht und eigentlich ähnelte er mehr ihrem Vater, während Blaine ihrer Mutter ähnelte. Aber eine Sache hatten beide gemeinsam, ihre braunen Augen. Shane war ein so hübscher Junge, schon immer und Blaine fand auch das er hübscher war als er selbst... das machte ihm die meiste Angst!

Wie sollte er Shane 4 Wochen mit diesem Monster alleine lassen ohne durchzudrehen? Aber er konnte doch auch Kurt nicht einfach sagen das der Trip abgeblasen war!

Verzweifelt drückte er sich aufs Kissen und überlegte was er tun sollte.

Dieses Monster hatte schon sein Leben zerstört, er konnte nicht zulassen das auch Shanes Leben zerstört werden würde. Shane sollte es besser haben, er sollte ein richtiges Leben haben und nicht für ihren Vater koche, aufräumen und Opfer seiner Launen sein. Und schon gar nicht sollte es soweit kommen das auch Shane abends angst haben müsste ins Bett zu gehen. Er war doch erst 15...


	2. Chapter 2

Wütend knallte der 16 Jährige Kurt Hummel sein Schließfach  
zu und seine gute Freundin Mercedes sah ihn geschockt an.

„Hey was geht denn mit dir Kurt?" fragte sie und er drehte sich wütend und genervt zu ihr um. „Mein Freund hält seine Versprechen nicht mehr ein das ist los!" schrie er aufgebracht. „Er sagt er ruft an aber tut es nicht und wenn ich bei ihm bin oder wir telefonieren blockt er immer sofort ab und sagt ich muss gehen oder legt auf bevor sein Dad kommt!" „Hey vielleicht ist sein Dad etwas zynisch und er will dir das nicht antun!" „Wie würdest du dich fühlen wenn Sam das ständig macht?".

Das kräftig gebaute dunkelhäutige Mädchen sah ihn etwas verschämt an und Kurt seufzte.

„Cedes ich bin nicht blind! Das vorgestern im Cafe war eindeutig!" „Ich weiß nicht was du meinst..." sagte sie und Kurt nahm ihre Hand. „Das hier Schätzchen! Ich habe es gesehen, leugnen nützt nichts mehr!" „Oh Wow du hast uns beobachtet, ich dachte du würdest nichts mehr sehen wenn Blaine dir gegenüber sitzt!" „Oh doch Honey, Kurt Hummel hat seine Augen überall!".

Mercedes lachte etwas und rollte mit den Augen.

„Okay, Sam und ich sind zusammen aber sag es noch keinem okay?" „Versprochen!" quietschte Kurt aufgeregt. „Ich wusste doch das der richtige für dich noch kommt, das ist so süß!" „Hey, jetzt aber wieder zu dir okay?" „Was gibt es da noch zu sagen außer das Blaine Warbler mich verrückt macht!".

Kurt lehnte sich an seinen Spint und sah Mercedes an.

„Er hat gesagt er liebt mich Cedes!" „Was? Nein!" „Doch im Cafe bevor ihr gekommen seid!" „Und warum bist du dann noch so sauer?" „Weil es keinen Sinn macht!" jammerte Kurt. „Er sagt er liebt mich und dann sagt er ich ruf an und tut es nicht!" „Vielleicht war er zu müde, mach doch nicht aus allem gleich immer so ein Drama!" „Liegt uns Diven das nicht im Blut?" fragte er und Mercedes nickte. „Doch, aber auch ein Blaine Warbler wird mal müde oder vergisst Sachen!" „So oft? Ich verlang doch nicht viel nur das er wirklich das einhält was er verspricht!".

Die beiden gingen in den Unterricht, den Kurt aber nicht wirklich verfolgen konnte aber das war auch egal schließlich war das Schuljahr am Ende der Woche sowieso vorbei.

Er verstand einfach nicht was Blaine sich dabei dachte! Es war schon fast vier oder fünf mal vorgekommen das er auf die Uhr sah und einfach von einem Date abhaute und noch  
öfter das er Kurt am Telefon einfach abwimmelte.

Dabei sollte er doch eigentlich glücklich seinen einen Freund wie Blaine zu haben!

Ohne Zweifel war Blaine der gebildetste und beste erzogenste Junge den er je getroffen hat. Er hatte immer ein offenes Ohr und wurde nie laut oder ungehobelt anderen gegenüber. Dazu sah er auch noch verdammt gut aus und brachte Kurt immer zum lachen!

Plötzlich vibrierte Kurts Handy in seinem Jackett und er zog es hervor.

Eine SMS leuchtete auf dem Display auf und Kurt war mehr als verwirrt als er sah das Wes, ein Schulkamerad und Freund von Blaine sie geschickt hatte.

_

Tut mir leid das ich störe Kurt, aber weißt du  
was mit Blaine los ist? Er hat sich krankgemeldet  
aber antwortet nicht auf meine SMS!  
Melde dich wenn du was weißt!  
Wes

Ein leichtes Angstgefühl überkam ihn und er wollte nichts mehr als jetzt zu Blaine zu fahren um zu gucken was los war aber wie sollte er das morgens um 9 mitten im Unterricht machen?

Plötzlich hatte er eine Idee und meldete sich krank, so dass er nachhause geschickt wurde.

Hab mich krank gemeldet und fahre jetzt zu ihm.  
Melde mich wenn es was neues gibt!  
Kurt

Nach der er die SMS an Wes abgeschickt hatte setzte er sich in sein Auto und machte sich auf den Weg nach Westerville. Die Fahrt würde etwas dauern aber er wusste mittlerweile ein paar Abkürzungen um schneller zum Haus seines Freundes Blaine Anderson zu gelangen.

Nach über einer Stunde kam er endlich an und klingelte ungeduldig.

„Blaine mach auf wenn du da bist!" schrie er und es dauerte etwas bis sein Freund die Tür öffnete und ihn entgeistert ansah. „Kurt? Was machst du um diese Zeit hier? Du musst doch in der Schule sein!" „Du nicht?" fragte Kurt und musterte Blaine, der eine Jogginghose und eine leicht offene stehende Sweatjacke trug. „Komm rein, ich erkläre es dir...".

Kurt trat in das Haus ein, was schon mehr eine Villa war und sah Blaine an.

„Also? Erst rufst du nicht zurück und dann schreibt Wes mir das du dich krankgemeldet hast und nicht antwortest!" „Wegen gestern" begann Blaine. „Ich hab total vergessen das ich dich anrufen wollte,  
Dad hat mir erzählt das mein Bruder nächste Woche zu uns zieht und da war ich halt aufgeregt!"  
„Dein Bruder? Ich denke der lebt bei deiner Mutter!" sagte Kurt und Blaine nickte. „Ja, aber er  
rebelliert wohl grad und Mom kommt nicht mehr klar!" „Oh okay, aber warum hast  
du dich krank gemeldet? Du wirkst nicht sehr krank auf mich!".

Blaine biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah hektisch im Raum umher, bevor sein Blick die Treppe traf.

„Ich bin gestern Abend die Treppe runtergefallen!" stammelte er dann und hob seine Sweatjacke ein Stück an, so dass Kurt einen heftigen Bluterguss zu sehen bekam. „Oh Baby, was machst du für Sachen?" „Dad hat mich gerufen und ich hatte so rutschige Socken an" erklärte Blaine und zeigte  
auf die Treppe. „Man sieht doch schon wie rutschig das ist! Erst ging es gut und dann Bam!".

Kurt sah ihn traurig an und drückte seinem Freund einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Warst du schon beim Arzt? Ich meine vielleicht ist was gebrochen oder so!" „Nein!" schrie Blaine leicht panisch. „Ich hasse Ärzte und das sind nur Prellungen, das geht vorbei!" „Sicher? Ich könnte  
mit dir fahren solange ich hier bin!" „Nein es ist okay" lächelte Blaine: „Tut nur ein bisschen weh  
wenn ich mich bewege!" „Okay" sagte Kurt sanft und Blaine sah ihn tadelnd an. „Und warum sind Sie nicht in der Schule Mr. Hummel?" „Weil ich ja solche Kopfschmerzen habe und so einen trockenen Hals von der Autofahrt". Blaine lächelte und nahm Kurts Hand. „Wir holen dir was zu trinken!":

Als Blaine den Kühlschrank öffnete sah Kurt Reste vom Abendessen und räusperte sich.

„Wie ist das Essen gestern gelaufen?" „Ganz gut eigentlich" sagte Blaine leise und schenkte ihm ein Glas Wasser ein. „Was heißt eigentlich?" „Naja er hat gesagt warum nicht, aber dann kam das Thema mit Shane auf und ich weiß nicht ob das gut geht!" „Ob was gut geht?" „Shane und Dad 4 Wochen alleine Kurt! Sie konnten sich nie wirklich leiden und...".

Das war zuviel! Kurt sprang auf und sah Blaine enttäuscht an.

„Das heißt wir werden nicht an die Ostküste fahren und alles hinter uns lassen?" „Kurt..." stammelte Blaine aber sein Freund schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Wenn dir das mit deinem Bruder wichtiger ist, bitteschön bleib hier und spiel Babysitter von einem 40 Jährigen und seinem 15 Jährigen Sohn!".

Kurt rannte aus dem Haus und Blaine rief ihn, aber er reagierte nicht.

Im Auto fuhr er so schnell er konnte, aber hielt schon an  
der nächsten Ecke an und brach in Tränen aus.

Die beiden sollten doch glücklich sein! Wieso tat Blaine das?


	3. Chapter 3

Dienstag war Kurt einfach so abgehauen und mittlerweile  
war es Freitag und die großen Ferien hatten begonnen.

Egal was Blaine tat, Kurt meldete sich einfach nicht mehr und wenn jemand anders dran war ließ er sich leugnen. Die Blumen die Blaine ihm zugeschickt hatte kamen zertrampelt und zerfledert zurück.  
Nicht das Blaine so eine Reaktion bei ihrem ersten großen Streit nicht erwartet hätte, immerhin war Kurt ja eine kleine Diva und es war klar das er nicht einfach so klein bei gab.

„Shane und deine Mutter kommen gleich!" rief sein Vater und zupfte an Blaines Hemd rum. „Ist das Haus sauber?" „Ich hab nach der Schule alle geputzt Dad" seufzte Blaine und sein Dad nickte. „Gut, ich will nur nicht das deine Mutter einen falschen Eindruck von uns kriegt!".

Draußen fuhr ein Auto in die Einfahrt und Blaine ging samt Vater raus.

„Blaine Schätzchen!" rief seine Mutter und stieg aus dem Auto aus, während sie ihrem Ex Mann eine Tasche in die Hand drückte. „Hier schlepp schon mal Shanes Zeug rein!" „Ich freue mich auch dich wiederzusehen!" zischte er und sie musterte ihren ältesten Sohn. „Du siehst gut aus mein Schatz! Was sagt das Zeugnis?" „Mom du kennst mich" lächelte Blaine und sie tätschelte ihm die Wange. „Du hast recht, warum frage ich meinen Einser Schüler überhaupt!".

In dem Moment stieg Shane aus dem Auto und rollte mit den Augen.

„Einser Schüler wenn ich das schon höre möchte ich kotzen!" „Shane achte auf deine Wortwahl!" rief die Mutter streng und der 15 Jährige senkte den Kopf. „Entschuldigung..." „Nimm dir mal ein Beispiel an deinem Bruder!" sagte sie dann und lächelte Blaine an. „So hat ein junger Mann auszusehen!" „Ehm wollt ihr nicht erst mal reinkommen?" fragte Blaine und legte einen Arm um seinen jüngeren Bruder. „Ich helfe auch beim reintragen okay?".

Shane fuhr sich durch die etwas längeren, geglätteten Haare und nickte.

„Hier nimm die Tasche hier! Aber pass auf das du deine teuren Designerfummel nicht dreckig machst Bruderherz" sagte er leise und Blaine sah ihn an. „Komm fang nicht so an! Es ist doch nichts falsches daran in Jeans, Shirt, Hemd und Chucks rumzulaufen wie du!" „Erkläre das mal unserer ach so heiligen Frau Mutter!" seufzte Shane und knallte den Kofferraum zu.

Die Brüder gingen ins Haus und Blaine stellte die Koffer in das Zimmer neben seinem, was auch früher Shanes Zimmer gewesen war, nur neu eingerichtet wurde.

„Ich hoffe es gefällt dir" sagte Blaine und Shane fielen bei dem großen Flachbildfernseher, der Spielkonsole und der Stereoanlage fast die Augen raus. „Dad hat mir die Kreditkarte gegeben und  
ich durfte ein bestimmtes Budget einhalten!" „Ist ja krass!" rief der 15 Jährige und sein älterer Bruder lächelte. „Mir war klar das dir der ganze Kram gefallen würde!" „Danke Blaine!" quiekte Shane und fiel seinem Bruder um den Hals. „Au!" rief Blaine sofort und schob ihn vorsichtig etwas von sich weg.  
„Hab ich dir wehgetan?" wollte der Teenager sofort wissen und Blaine schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ist nur etwas unangenehm, ich bin ehm gestürzt!".

Shane sah ihn traurig an und verzog den Mund etwas.

„Doch nicht wieder irgendwelche Leute aus deiner alten Schule oder?" „Nein!" schrie Blaine sofort und schüttelte den Kopf. „Die dummen Treppen! Ich hab keinen Kontakt mehr zu den Leuten und meine neue Schule ist toll!" „Komm ich eigentlich auf deine alte Schule? Darauf hab ich nämlich null bock!" „Nein" erklärte Blaine. „Du kommst auf die William McKinley High, ist zwar etwas weiter weg aber  
die Leute sind echt toll!" „Woher weißt du das?" „Weil mein Freund da Schüler ist!".

Grinsend und vorsichtig drückte Shane seinen Bruder.

„Blaine ist also verliebt ja?" „Ja, Blaine ist verliebt!" stimmte er ein und Shane grinste weiter. „Und wie heißt er?" „Kurt und er ist tierisch sauer auf mich und naja auch dich wahrscheinlich auch!" „Wie auf mich auch?" fragte Shane und Blaine seufzte leise. „Kurt und ich wollten in den Ferien an die Ostküste fahren und dann kam das mit dir..." „Ja und?" fragte Shane. „Ich werde schon ein paar Wochen alleine mit Dad auskommen" „Ich hab einfach angst, du weißt doch wie schnell ihr aneinander geratet!".

Shane setzte sich aufs Bett und sah seinen großen Bruder an.

„Ich werde schon nicht durchdrehen" versprach er und Blaine biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Bei dir mach ich mir da auch weniger Sorgen!" „Blaine, wenn du den Sommer mit deinem Freund verbringen willst tu das, bevor er noch verletzter ist und vielleicht was tut das ihr beide nicht wollt!".

Blaine sah ihn traurig an und Shane stand auf.

„Pass auf, wir lassen Mom und Dad alleine und fahren zu deinem Freund!" „Der wohnt über eine Stunde von hier Shane" erklärte der ältere und der jüngere zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und? Wann haben wir zuletzt richtig viel Zeit mit einander verbracht Blaine?" „Uhm..." stotterte Blaine nur und  
sein Bruder lächelte. „Siehst du? Wir gehen runter, die haben eh noch was zu klären da unten!".

.„Wir sind mal für ein paar Stunden weg okay?" fragte Shane locker und die beiden sahen ihren jüngsten Sohn nur kurz an. „Ja, ja macht nur!" „Siehst du Blaine, so einfach ist das!".

Die beiden stiegen in Blaines Auto und Shane lümmelte sich auf dem Beifahrersitz.

„Anschnallen!" tadelte Blaine und ein genervtes Stöhnen ertönte neben ihm. „Komm schon, so lahm und verantwortungsbewusst wie du bestimmt fährst braucht sich keiner anschnallen!". Blaine grinste nur etwas und als Shane sich angeschnallt hatte jagte er mit einem Mordsmäßigem Tempo los, so dass sein Bruder ihn geschockt ansah. „Ich hab mich geirrt du willst uns umbringen!" „Komm schon, nur weil ich mich vielleicht etwas spießig kleide und gut in der Schule bin heißt das nicht das ich kein Spaß am Leben haben kann!" „Okay, okay gewonnen!" sagte Shane und musterte seinen Bruder. „Hast du wirklich in jedem Fach eine Eins?" „Jupp" sagte Blaine locker und sein Bruder hob eine Augenbraue. „Irgendwie können wir nicht verwandt sein!" „Shane du musst nur lernen das ist alles!" „Aber ich hasse lernen, ich sing viel lieber!" gab er zu und Blaine grinste.

Er erinnerte sich daran wie die beiden oft an Weihnachten zusammen  
saßen und sangen während er auf der Gitarre spielte. Die Familie war  
immer begeistert davon und es wurde zu einer Art Ritual.

„Dann solltest du dich unbedingt im Glee Club anmelden!" „Bist du verrückt?" fragte Shane. „In irgendwelchen bunten Glitzerfummeln da stehen und Songs aus Musicals singen ist nicht ganz mein Stil!" „Du wirst dich wundern wie falsch du da informiert bist!" lachte Blaine. „Natürlich ist und bleibt es ein Showchor aber die Sachen sind heute echt moderner! Ich hab zum Beispiel mit den Warblers bei den Regionals Raise your glas von Pink gesungen!" „Du und Pink?" fragte Shane amüsiert. „Das klingt wie zwei unterschiedliche Welten!" „Shane ich bin 17 und keine 35!" „Das vergesse ich bei deinem Modegeschmack manchmal nur" scherzte der jüngere und Blaine rollte lachend mit den Augen.

Es tat gut mit Shane zu reden und Blaine fühlte sich zu Abwechslung mal wie ein  
normaler Teenager und nicht wie jemand der kochte, putzte und misshandelt wurde.

„Wieso bist du eigentlich von der Schule geflogen?" fragte er plötzlich und Shane sah ihn genervt, aber irgendwie auch traurig an. „Weil...na ja es fing so an wie bei dir okay? Sie nannten mich Schwuchtel, Mädchen und irgendwann bin ich durchgedreht und hab die Typen zusammen geschlagen!" „Bist du denn Schwul?" fragte Blaine und Shane zuckte mit den Schultern.

Blaine konnte ihn verstehen, in dem Alter war man schon mal verwirrt!

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich war mit Mädchen zusammen und fand es schön aber ich finde auch manche Jungs hübsch weißt du? Kann gut sein das ich beides mag!" „Okay, aber meinst du zurück schlagen macht dich dann irgendwie besser Shane?" fragte Blaine und sein kleiner Bruder schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war ja auch nicht alles, ich bin nicht mehr zur Schule gegangen oder abgehauen wenn es mir zu blöd wurde und dann kam eine Meldung an Mom, dann die nächste und schon bin ich geflogen!".

Shane rutschte im Sitz hin und her und pustete seinen Pony nach oben.

„Aber das Mom mich gleich zurück nach Ohio schickt! L. A war der Burner!" „Tja Pech gehabt!"  
„Blaine ich wollte einfach nicht so sein wie du. In der Situation" sagte Shane leise. „Ein Opfer!".

Bei dem Wort verkrampfte Blaine sich und holte tief Luft... war er das nicht noch immer?


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt sortierte gerade seine Herbstklamotten und die Sommersachen der  
letzten Saison aus und war froh das niemand zuhause war, denn so konnte er  
überall alles hinlegen und ordnen wie er wollte.

Plötzlich klingelte es und Blaine faltete genervt ein altes Vivien Westwood Shirt zusammen.

„Wir kaufen nichts!" sagte er genervt als er einen Jungen, der etwas jünger als er zu sein schien, vor der Tür stehen sah und wollte die Tür gerade wieder schließen als der Junge ihn ansah und ihm bei den braunen Augen und den langen Wimpern einiges klar wurde. „Ich bin Shane" stellte er sich vor und Kurt verschränkte die Arme. „Ach du hast meinen Sommer kaputt gemacht ja?".

Eigentlich konnte der kleine nichts dafür und Kurt wollte ihn auch nicht so anpöbeln  
aber Blaines Verhalten machte ihn immer noch verdammt wütend.

„Komm rein wenn es sein muss!" zischte er und sah das Blaines Auto auf der anderen  
Straßenseite parkte. „Der bleibt aber draußen!" „Okay, okay beruhig dich!" sagte Shane und sah  
Kurt traurig an. „Ich will nicht der Grund dafür sein das ihr beide Streit habt!" „Du bist nicht der Grund Shane, es ist sein Verhalten!" erklärte Kurt. „Es ist ja nicht nur das mit den vier Wochen! Er verspricht mir anzurufen und tut es nicht, er kommt zu spät zu Verabredungen und muss dann früh wieder los!".

Jetzt schien auch Shane die Welt nicht mehr zu verstehen.

„Aber so wie er von dir redet scheinst du ihm das wichtigste auf der Welt zu sein!" „Davon hab ich aber nicht viel gemerkt" sagte Kurt traurig. „Deshalb lass ich ihn auch solange zappeln weißt du? Es tut mir ja selber weh aber ich will nicht das er denkt er kann sich das immer erlauben!".

Kurt fing fast an zu weinen aber riss sich zusammen.

„Blaine ist auch nur ein Mensch" sagte Shane nachdenklich. „Obwohl ich da ja als Kind dran gezweifelt hab weil er immer die guten Zensuren hatte und alles perfekt konnte! Ich hatte ja die Theorie er ist ein Roboter oder Alien oder naja zumindest Adoptiert oder so!" „Süß" lachte Kurt und musterte sein Gegenüber. „Naja eins muss man euch lassen das gute Aussehen liegt eindeutig in der Familie! Aber zurück zu Blaine, ich weiß das er nur ein Mensch ist und er ist ein sehr guter Mensch aber..." „Ich versteh dich ja" sagte Shane und biss sich auf der Lippe rum, so wie Blaine es auch  
oft tat. „Er leidet wirklich Kurt, er hat eben geheult wie ein Schlosshund so dass wir 10 Minuten anhalten mussten und ich eben Angst hatte ihn alleine im Auto zu lassen!".

Er hatte geweint? Jetzt hing Kurt ein großer Kloß im Hals und er schnappte nach Luft.

„Wegen mir?" fragte er dann und Shane rollte mit den Augen. „Bestimmt nicht weil er sich so freut das ich wieder da bin! Natürlich wegen dir und es tut ihm leid!" „Mir tut es ja auch leid das ich so gemein war und mich verleugnen lassen hab" gab Kurt zu. „Und irgendwie ist es süß das er seinen 15 Jährigen Bruder vorschickt!" „Immerhin hab ich noch diesen Welpenblick!".

Als Shane anfing zu schmollen und mit seinen Augen klimperte musst Kurt laut lachen.

„Wen willst du damit beeindrucken huh?" „Niemanden ich wollte nur meinen süßen Welpenblick vorführen!" „Den versucht dein Bruder auch oft, zieht bei mir nicht mehr!" „Verdammt!" lachte Shane und entdeckte ein paar Klamotten die Kurt gerade aussortiert hatte. „Da sind coole Teile bei!" „Nimm sie dir, ich trag nichts zwei Mal außer ich liebe es abgöttisch aber das kommt selten vor!" „Meinst du das ernst?" „Ja nimm schon und dann lass uns raus zu Blaine!".

Shane schnappte sich ein paar Teile und die beiden ging raus.

Es regnete wie aus Eimern und Kurt war geschockt als er sah das  
Blaine weinend auf dem Steuer hing und klopfte an die Scheibe.

„Hör auf zu weinen bitte!" flehte er und Blaine öffnete die Tür. „Aber du hasst mich Kurt!" „Nein ich bin nur sauer, hör bitte auf!" flehte er und zog Blaine aus dem Auto. „Komm wir gehen rein und reden noch mal okay?" fragte er und Blaine fiel ihm weinend um den Hals, während Shane die  
Sachen die er von Kurt hatte ins Auto packte.

Blaine ließ Kurt nicht los und die beiden standen wie festgefroren für einige Minuten da.

„Ich will euch ja nicht stören da draußen!" rief Shane aus dem Auto. „Aber gesund ist im strömendem Regen stehe nicht gerade und ihr seid ganz schön durchgenässt!" „Ähm ja!" rief Kurt und sah  
Blaine an. „Wir gehen rein oder? Komm einfach mit Shane!":

Die drei gingen rein und Blaine fing prompt an zu nießen.

„Dumme Abwehrkräfte!" murmelte er und Kurt lächelte. „Zieh dich aus und trockne dich oben eben ab, hier liegen genug alte Klamotten von mir!" „Ich zieh mich eben im Bad um!" stammelte Blaine sofort und Kurt nickte. „Such dir irgendwas raus" sagte Kurt und Shane schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will  
Raussuchen!" „Okay aber mach schnell!" nuschelte Blaine und Kurt beobachtete Shane.

Der kleine suchte eine schwarze enge Röhrenjeans raus, ein weißes Tanktop und ein schlichtes schwarzes Hemd das Kurt nicht einmal getragen hatte.

„So bitteschön" grinste er und Blaine sah ihn skeptisch an. „Was wird das? Soll ich aussehen wie du oder was?" „Wäre doch zur Abwechslung mal was anderes!" „Spinner" lachte Blaine und Kurt sah ihn mit leichten roten Wangen an. „Hier ist noch eine alte Boxershorts!" „Ach ja und Socken!" rief Shane und griff nach einem zusammengerollten Paar. „Jetzt kannst du gehen!".

Kurt ging derweil in sein Zimmer und wollte sich abtrocknen, als er merkte dass er gar kein Handtuch da hatte. Da half nur höflich klopfen und Blaine darum bitten.

Er klopfte einmal kurz an und streckte dann den Kopf rein.

„Blaine ich…Oh mein Gott!" schrie er als er sah das Blaine komplett nackt vor ihm stand. Das war ja nicht mal der Schock sondern das er immer noch so heftige Blutergüsse hatte, die sich fast über den gesamten Oberkörper ausbreitete. „Ich oh verdammt!" stammelte Kurt und Blaine stand einfach nur wie angewurzelt da und starrte Kurt an. „Du bleibst sofort so stehen!".

Er kramte in der Schublade des Medizinschrankes nach einer Salbe.

„Blaine was ist das? Du bist nicht schon wieder die Treppe runtergefallen oder?" „Eh doch…" sagte Blaine leise und schien sich langsam aus seine Starre zu befreien. „Aber diesmal die Kellertreppe!  
Es war dunkel und ich hatte meine Brille nicht auf" „Du Tollpatsch!" rief Kurt und fing an die kühlende Salbe auf die Wunden zu schmieren. Zuerst zuckte Blaine regelrecht zusammen, aber dann schien  
er sich zu entspannen und ließ Kurt machen.

Als er fertig war küsste er Blaine auf die nackte Schulter und merkte dass der errötete.

„Ach komm, früher oder später hätte ich dich auch nackt gesehen" scherzte Kurt und Blaine lächelte gestellt. „Klar, aber ähm lässt du mich jetzt eben schnell anziehen? Mir wird kalt!".

Kurt nickte, schnappte sein Handtuch und ließ Blaine alleine.

Während er sich trocknete und umzog dachte er über die Verletzungen seines Freundes nach.  
War er wirklich gefallen oder hatte wieder jemand aus seiner alten Schule oder der Nachbarschaft zugeschlagen weil sie keine homosexuellen dulden wollten?

Nach dem umziehen ging er nachunten und sein Atem stockte als Blaine unten an der Treppe stand.

Sein Freund sah immer sagenhaft aus in seinen Designerklamotten und dem zurückgegeltem  
Haar aber in diesen einfachen Klamotten und den leichten Locken auf seinem Kopf sah  
er einfach nur wunderschön und wow aus.

„Ich hab gerade eine SMS von meinem Dad gekriegt, wir sollen schnell kommen bevor Mom wieder fährt!" sagte Blaine, aber Kurt hörte gar nicht zu. „Du bist so wunderschön" wisperte er nur und Blaine lachte. „Okay, du hörst mir nicht zu!" „Eh Sorry, nein was hast du gesagt?" „Wir müssen nachhause!" antwortete Shane für seinen Bruder und Kurt nickte. „Ja klar, ich ruf morgen an okay?" „Mach das!" sagte Blaine, küsste ihn und ging langsam Richtung Tür während Shane ihn kurz umarmte und ganz nah an sein Ohr ging. „Ich krieg ds noch hin das ihr doch wegfahren könnt!".


	5. Chapter 5

Im Auto wippte Blaine nervös auf und ab. Er hatte solche Panik das sein Dad wieder ausrasten würde, aber viel mehr Panik hatte er davor das Shane dabei verletzt werden könnte.

„Ist Dad eigentlich streng?" fragte Shane leise und Blaine suchte nach Worten. „Naja… manchmal mehr manchmal weniger" stammelte er und Shane sah ihn ängstlich an. „Meinst du wir kriegen ärger?" „Ich bestimmt, du weiß ich nicht…" antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß und Shane seufzte.  
„Es war meine Idee du solltest keinen Ärger bekommen" „Halt dich einfach raus wenn Dad  
Brüllt, ich regele das schon" „Aber…" „Shane bitte!".

Blaine fragte sich wie lange er es noch aushalten konnte ohne zu weinen.

Als sie langsam in die Auffahrt fuhren sah er dass das Auto ihrer Mutter  
noch in der Auffahrt stand und das gab ihm ein etwas sicheres Gefühl.

„Kinder, da seid ihr ja!" rief sie erleichtert und sah ihre Söhne besorgt an. „Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach abhauen!" „Wir haben gesagt wir gehen weg" sagte Blaine und sein Vater sah ihn mit einem Blick an den er nur zu gut kannte. „Aber keine 5 Stunden!" „Naja sie sind ja wieder da, ich muss jetzt wirklich los!" rief die Mutter der beiden und Blaine sah sie panisch an. „Mom es ist fast 11 Uhr abends, du solltest die Nacht über bleiben!" „Schätzchen ich muss morgen Nachmittag zurück in L.A sein,  
daran führt kein Weg vorbei!" „Aber Mom!" „Wirklich Schätzchen, es geh nicht anders".

Kaum war sie aus der Tür, sah Mr. Anderson seine Söhne wütend an.  
„Auf eure Zimmer, ich will euch hier unten nicht mehr sehen!".

Die beiden gehorchten und gingen sofort rauf.

Gerade als Blaine sich ausziehen wollte und ins Bett gehen, klingelte sein  
Handy und er lächelte als Kurts Nummer auf dem Display erschien.

„Hast du solche Sehnsucht?" fragte Blaine und Kurt lachte. „Ja und ich wollte wissen ob ihr gut angekommen seid!" „Ja, auch wenn Dad etwas sauer geworden ist..." „Naja war ja auch ein Unwetter da draußen!" „Ja" murmelte Blaine leise und Kurt seufzte. „Hast du Lust dich morgen im Lima Bean zu treffen?" „Klar" sagte Blaine sofort. „Um 14 Uhr?" „Ja, klingt super!".

Nach dem Telefonat war Blaine sofort wieder gut drauf.

Für einen Moment dachte er, er würde für heute davon kommen, aber als wenig  
später die Tür aufging zerplatzte seine Hoffnung sofort.

„In den Klamotten siehst du noch schwuler aus als du schon bist!" sagte sein Vater abwertend und sah ihn wütend an. „Die gehören ihm oder? Genau wie dieser eklige Geruch!" „Ja ich war bei ihm wenn du das hören möchtest…" sagte Blaine leise und sein Dad sah ihn angewidert an. „Und Shane nimmst du mit? Hast du denn gar kein Schamgefühl mehr du kleine…".

Blaine wusste er würde es bereuen, aber er war so wütend!

„Dad, wenn du etwas gegen schwule hast und dich so sehr für mich schämst wie kommt es  
dann das du mich über die letzten zwei Jahre ständig gef…" Blaine konnte den Satz nicht  
beenden, er hasste es sowieso solche Worte zu sagen aber sein Dad machte ihn so wütend!  
„Blaine wie redest du mit mir?" fragte sein Dad sofort und sah ihn noch wütender an. „Wieso  
willst du wissen? Weil ich der einzige Mann bin er dich o anfassen darf Blaine!" „Kein Vater  
darf seinen Sohn so anfassen!" sagte Blaine unter Tränen und ihm war egal wie sehr  
sein Dad ausrasten würde. „Du bist krank Dad, du brauchst Hilfe!".

Der Mann schlug dem Jungen eine heftige Backpfeife, so dass er mit einem Satz aufs Bett knallte.

„So redest du nicht mit mir Freundchen!" zischte er und gab im noch eine. „Du sollest dankbar dafür sein so ein Leben im Luxus führen zu dürfen Blaine! Der Preis dafür ist wirklich nicht viel!".

Dieses Mal war es schlimm. Schlimmer als die anderen Male!

Als sein Vater den Raum verließ merkte Blaine das hinten an seinen Beinen warmes  
Blut entlang lief aber er traute sich nicht aufzustehen.

„Blaine?" ertönte plötzlich Shanes Stimme und sein jüngerer Bruder trat ins Zimmer. „Weinst du oder so?" „Nein" schniefte er sofort aber es nützte nichts, es tat einfach zu weh! „Wie siehst du denn aus Blaine was ist los?" „Nichts geh bitte wieder schlafen!" „Wieso sind deine Klamotten zerrissen auf dem Boden? Blaine…". Er sah das Shane sich langsam etwas zusammen reimt und als sich auch langsam ein Stück der Decke rot färbte, riss Shane sie weg. „Oh mein Gott!:

Er wollte nicht das Shane ihn so sieht! Er war doch so eklig!

„Blaine wir müssen ins Krankenhaus und ich rufe die Polizei!" „Nein!" sagte Blaine sofort. „Ich will das nicht!" „Blaine er ist unser Vater, er darf dir so was nicht antun!" „Hör zu" sagte Blaine leise. „Das ist nie passiert du hast das nie gesehen!" „Blaine…" „Er bringt uns um wenn wir zur Polizei gehen und überhaupt Dad ist Anwalt, keiner würde uns glauben! Wahrscheinlich würde er sage Kurt hat mir das angetan" „Okay, okay aber du musst duschen und dann verarzte ich dich okay?" „Ich glaub nicht dass ich stehen kann" sagte Blaine schmerzverzogen und Shane seufzte. „Dann helfe ich dir eben!":

Blaine sah seinen Bruder komisch an.

„Beim Duschen?" „Du hast nichts was ich nicht schon an mir gesehen hätte oder?" „Nein das nicht aber…" „Blaine du kannst dich kaum bewegen willst du hier einfach liegen bleiben?" „Vielleicht  
sterbe ich ja einfach!" „Nein wirst du nicht und jetzt komm, ich helfe dir auf!".

Shane half seinem Bruder ins Bad und stellte sich mit ihm unter die Dusche.

„Blaine das sieht echt übel aus" sagte Shane leise. „Kein Arzt!" wiederholte  
Blaine sich und während Shane ihn abduschte weinte er vor Schmerzen.

Plötzlich polterte es laut und beide erschraken als die Tür auf ging.

„Geht das nicht leiser!?" schrie ihr Vater und sah seine Söhne grinsend an. „Oh, ich störe  
euch wohl gerade" sagte er und Shane sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Verschwinde  
du Mistkerl" zischte er und der Vater knallte lachend die Tür zu.

Blaine rutschte an der Wand in der Dusche runter und fing an zu weinen.

„Er denkt wirklich wir treiben es hier!?" fragte er leise und Shane sah ihn mit verweinten Augen an. „Er ist krank Blaine, wir müssen hier weg!" „Wie? Er wird uns finden und dann sind wir tot! Obwohl das vielleicht eine gute Lösung wäre!" „Nein Blaine, so kenne ich dich gar nicht!".

Shane beugte sich runter und half seinem Bruder wieder hoch.

„Wir schaffen das!" „Halt dich raus Shane" bat Blaine. „Ich will nicht dass er dir wehtut!" „Und ich nicht das er dir wehtut verdammt!" sagte Shane und Blaine ließ sich weinend in seinen Armen hängen.

Nachdem Shane seinen Bruder abgetrocknet hatte ging er zurück mit ihm ins Zimmer.

„Ich überzieh das Bett eben okay? Leg dich auf das Sofa oder geh in mein Bett!" „Kurt…" sagte Blaine plötzlich und Shane sah ihn an. „Was ist mit Kurt?" „Ich hab mich morgen um 2 mit ihm verabredet, er dreht doch durch wenn ich wieder nicht komm!" „Ich ruf ihn an okay? Wir sagen du bist total erkältet!".

Blaine legte sich auf das Sofa in seinem Zimmer und Shane überzog das Bett.

„Ich bleib bei dir!" „Nein!" weinte Blaine. „Er wird dir auch wehtun!" „Dann lernt er mich aber kennen, mir ist egal ob er Anwalt ist oder der Heilige Geist! Er darf seinen eigenen Sohn nicht schlagen und missbrauchen Blaine!" „Nein, aber meinst du das interessiert ihn?".

Shane kniete sich vor seinen Bruder und nahm seine Hände.

„Blaine ich weiß das du Angst hast, aber willst du dein Leben lang vor ihm Angst haben und sein Spielzeug sein?" „Nur noch ein Jahr, dann gehe ich aufs Collage!" „Ein Jahr Blaine! Wenn er so weiter macht wirst du nie auf das Collage kommen weil er dich vorher totschlägt! Du brauchst Hilfe!".


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt schreckte hoch als sein Handy mitten in der Nacht klingelte.

„Hallo?" fragte er geschockt. „Shane hier, du hast schon geschlafen?" „Naja nicht ganz, ist was mit Blaine?" wollte er sofort wissen und Shane druckste rum. „Nicht direkt, na ja schon er hat Angst dir wieder absagen zu müssen weil… er ist erkältet!" „Oh je der Regen" seufzte Kurt und überlegte.  
„Kann ich denn morgen früh vorbei kommen? Ich meine so lange euer Dad nicht da ist!". Shane schien zu überlegen. „Ja nur sei wieder weg wenn Dad kommt!" „Kein Problem!".

Sofort nach dem Frühstück fuhr Kurt los und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Freund.

„Schön dass du da bist!" sagte Shane an der Tür und ließ Kurt rein. „Geht es ihm sehr schlecht?" fragte er und Shane nickte. „Ja, er is total verschnieft und so!" „Okay" sagte Kurt traurig. „Darf ich denn zu ihm?" „Ja, klar komm eben mit!" sagte Shane und lächelte etwas.

In Blaines Zimmer herrschte eine Hitze, aber Kurt sagte nichts.

„Baby" rief er besorgt und setzte sich aufs Bett. „Wie geht's dir?" „Mies" keuchte Blaine und Kurt sah ihn traurig an. „Das is meine Schuld!" „Quatsch, du hast mir verziehen und das ist wichtig!" flüsterte Blaine streichelte über Kurts Hand. „Ich liebe dich Kurt!" „Ich doch auch!".

Shane quietschte leise vor sich hin und plötzlich grummelte sein Magen.

„Ich sollte vielleicht mal Mittag essen oder so" stellte er fest und Blaine war kurz davor sich aufzusetzen und aufzustehen. „Lass mich! Aua" quiekte er sofort und legte sich wieder hin.  
„Naja wenn die Küche brennt… wir haben ja einen Rauchmelder!".

Kurt lachte leise und stand auf.

„Ich koch was, ich hab jahrelang meinen Vater ernährt!" „Sicher dass du auch einen 15 Jährige ernähren kannst!" „Ach komm viel mehr als mein Dad essen wird er eh nicht, ich denke sogar ein bisschen weniger!" „Dieser Körper muss in Form bleiben!" sagte Shane und hob sein Shirt an unter dem ein paar Bauchmuskeln zum Vorschein kamen. „Wow" sagte Blaine erstaunt und Shane nickte. „Na hört mal ich hab in L.A gelebt meint ihr da geh ich mit Hühnerbrust an den Strand?".

Die beiden lachten und Kurt sah Blaine an.

„Ich mach dann mal eben Raubtierfütterung okay?" „Okay Schatz, kümmere dich um unseren Sohn!" scherzte Blaine und Kurt lachte. „Ach die Vorstellung gefällt mir!" „Habt ihr gut hingekriegt" grinste Shane und richtete seine Haare in einem Spiegel in Blaines Zimmer. „Na komm mit Shane!":

In der Küche fiel Kurt die Kinnlade runter, er hatte nämlich noch nie so viele Schränke,  
Schubladen und einen so verdammt großen Kühlschrank gesehen.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung wo was ist!" sagte Shane sofort und setzte sich auf die Küchentheke. „Dann leg mal los Mommy!" „Hm Nudeln?" fragte Kurt und Shane nickte. „Nudeln sind immer gut!" „Okay dann mal gucken was man zu einer Soße verarbeiten könnte.

Es fand sich glücklicherweise etwas was man zu einer Hackfleischsoße zusammen mischen konnte.

„Das sieht so professionell aus" sagte Shane und Kurt lachte. „Echt? Ich würd ja nicht sagen das ich schlecht koche aber professionell ist das sicher nicht!" „Kannst du das von deiner Mom?"

Kurts Blick wurde traurig und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Naja ich hab ihr früher immer zugeguckt aber… sie ist gestorben als ich 6 war und naja mein Dad ist nicht gerade der beste Koch!" lächelte Kurt und Shane sah ihn traurig an. „Oh tut mir Leid…" „Schon okay, aber naja ich hab Dad dann immer geholfen und als ich älter wurde gehörte die Küche  
dann mir!" „Wow, da hat dein Dad aber Glück gehabt!".

Er nickte und briet das Hackfleisch in einer Pfanne an.

„Wie lange kennst du Blaine eigentlich schon?" wollte Shane wissen und Kurt überlegte. „Schon über 6 Monate glaub ich!" „Ihr seid ein echt schönes Paar!" „Danke" sagte Kurt leise und sah Shan an. „Und hattest du in L.A niemanden?" „Nein, nicht wirklich" seufzte er. „Ich weiß ja nicht mal was ich will!".

Das kannte Kurt zu gut, aber das würde Shane noch früh genug rausfinden.

„Oh guck mal eine Dose Hühnersuppe, vielleicht sollten wir die dem kranken Huhn  
machen!" sagte Kurt als er den Schrank weiter inspizierte. „Gute Idee" stimmte  
Shane ein und Kurt machte die Suppe warm.

Jetzt musste sie nur irgendwie zu Blaine gelangen!

„Warte, ich zeig dir was! Nimm du die Suppe ich nehme unsere Teller!" sagte Shane und  
Kurt folgte ihm skeptisch. „Okay wo führst du mich hin Shane?".

Am Ende des langen Flures war ein Fahrstuhl!

„Wow ihr seid wirklich top ausgestattet!" „Natürlich, unser Dad ist Anwalt da müssen wir so einen Luxus doch haben!" seufzte Shane und Kurt drückte den Knopf für den Fahrstuhl. „Mich wundert es dass er dich nicht nach Dalton schickt!" „Na ja Blaine ja auch erst nach dem Mobbing aber ich glaub so eine Privatschule ist auch nicht so der Hit für mich!".

Die beiden stiegen ein und fuhren nach oben.

„So mein krankes Häschen, ist zwar nicht selbst gemacht aber dein Bruder hat die Dose liebevoll  
mit einem elektrischen Dosenöffner geöffnet!" „Oh Shane danke für deine Mühe!" scherzte Blaine theatralisch und sein kleiner Bruder grinste. „Für dich doch immer!" „Mal gucken was Mommy da fabriziert hat" nuschelte Shane dann und probierte etwas von den Nudeln mit Soße.

Seine braunen Augen leuchteten und er sah zu Kurt rüber.

„Heiratet und adoptiert mich!" flehte er und Kurt lachte etwas, obwohl  
der Blick in Shanes Augen nach einem echten Flehen aussah.

Gerade als die Jungs fertig waren und Shane und Kurt die Teller unterbrachten ging die Haustür auf.

„Shit" fluchte Shane und ließ vor Schock den Teller fallen als ein Mann Ende dreißig Anfang vierzig vor den beiden stand. Kurt sah sofort dass es sich um Mr. Anderson handeln musste. Auch wenn er von Blaine wusste das er es nicht mochte wenn jemand in seinem Haus war, wollte er freundlich sein. „Was machst du schon hier?" wollte Shane wissen und der Mann sah ihn an. „Der Prozess für heute Nachmittag wurde abgesagt, Shane hat dein Bruder dir nicht gesagt das ich nicht will dass jemand hier ist!" „Doch aber…" „Das ist meine Schuld" sagte Kurt. „Ich bin…" „Ich weiß wer du bist!" sagte Mr. Anderson und musste sich anscheint beherrschen. „Würdest du bitte mein Haus verlassen?".

Oben polterte es und Blaine robbte die Treppen runter.

„Dad das war meine Schuld!" schluchzte er und schien nicht richtig laufen zu können, was Kurt sehr beunruhigte. „Du solltest vielleicht zum Arzt Blaine…" „Ich hole unsern Hausarzt nachher und mir ist gerade völlig egal wer Schuld hat! Kurt geh bitte…" „Ähm ja" sagte er leise und wollte Blaine zum Abschied küssen aber entschied sich dazu es lieber zu lassen. „Ich ruf dich an und bye Shane!".

Blaine nickte und Shane auch.

„Bye Kurt!" „Tut mir leid dass wir uns unter solchen Umständen kennen gelernt haben" sagte Mr. Anderson. „Es liegt nicht an dir, entschuldige Kurt!" „Schon okay, auf Wiedersehen!" sagte er, aber sah im Blick des Mannes das es sehr wohl an ihm zu liegen schien!

Traurig ging er raus und setzte sich in sein Auto.

Hoffentlich rief wirklich jemand einen Arzt, denn Blaines Zustand verängstigte Kurt irgendwie. Aber war es wirklich nur die Erkältung die ihn so schwer laufen ließ oder steckte etwas anderes dahinter? So langsam wurde Kurt da skeptisch…


End file.
